<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since the beginning by I_brought_the_hatred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746284">Since the beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred'>I_brought_the_hatred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kindergarten AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kym’s first day in Kindergarten, she has a hard time fitting in before a certain blond boi shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Hawkes/Kym Ladell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning class!” Shouted an unknown woman. ‘She’s loud’ thought Kym as she sank down to her tiny seat. Today was the first day of kindergarten and she was really nervous. Mama and papa said that it feels really weird at first, but then you get used to it. They said that they met each other that way, not in kindergarten specifically, but sometime in school.</p><p>Kym wonders whether or not anyone will have an interest towards her. She hopes so because she most definitely wanted to fit in. Everyone already looks so comfortable being here, is she the only one who felt like this? She was lost in her thoughts, and just like that, a mother and her son were furiously knocking on the door, stopping the unknown woman from talking.</p><p>‘Thank you to anyone up in the clouds, I thought that my ears might fall off’ she thought. She giggled when the unknown woman opened the door, on the other side was a little blonde boy and his mother.</p><p>She inwardly snickered when the unknown lady introduces herself as “Mrs.A” (this is a Lady A reference) The little blonde boy wasn’t anything to look by, he was very puzzled indeed, almost as much as her.</p><p>He was assigned to sit next to Kym and he awkwardly walked towards the seat and delicately sat down. That was probably the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Her confusion must’ve been visible on her face because the boy lowered his head and said “Stop looking at me like that!” It was barely above a whisper, an attempt to not catch our teacher’s attention.</p><p>Kym caught on and whispered “Because you look like an idiot, idiot!” He turned his head to face me and crossed his arms. “You’re annoying Y’know” he whined. To that, she could only smile, as she knew that she had won this argument, “Okay okay, but that doesn’t mean I’m no fun, I’m Kym Ladell, nice to meet you.”</p><p>She stuck her hand out, waiting for a response. With much hesitation, he shook it “I’m William Hawkes, and no it’s not very nice to meet you.” She giggles and turned back to the teacher, eyeing her to see if she heard any of their conversation.</p><p>When she was sure that no one payed them any attention, she pointed to the door with her thumb and said “I was planning to leave this place soon, my tummy said that it needed watermelons, so I have to listen to it. Wanna come with me?”</p><p>His eyes grew as the rejection settled on his tongue, ready to be sprung at her. However, when he saw her do a puppy face, he couldn’t resist, he ended up agreeing.</p><p>How he got into this mess, he didn’t know, but he knew that this mess was bound to be with him everywhere and everyday.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats to making it to the end!!! 🎉<br/>Fanart by me :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>